Un Deux Trois, Nous irons au bois
by Mrs Moonlight
Summary: Cela fait 5 ans que Sirius est à Azkaban. Un jour, un détenu inattendu doit partager sa cellule avec lui. OS Slash.


_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages présents appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que les détourner légèrement pour satisfaire mes désirs et mon imagination. _

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira, j'ai eu l'idée hier, il fut écrit très rapidement, une des premières fois que je poste un texte aussi rapidement… _

**Titre :**** Un deux trois nous irons au bois.**

Il venait juste de s'endormir, chose assez miraculeuse si on part du principe que l'endroit était envahi de cri et de lamentations en tout genre.

Sirius avait inconsciemment mis au point un système d'immunité, le rendant insensible à tout cri de désespoir. Ceux qui survivent, ce sont ceux qui s'adaptent. Et ce n'était pas aisé de s'adapter à Azkaban.

Il fut malgré tout réveillé par le cliquetis d'une porte, il fut surpris que ce soit _sa_ porte.

Peut-être était-ce tellement étonnant de dormir tranquillement dans un tel lieu qu'on l'avait cru mort. On voulait l'emmener dans le cimetière un peu plus bas, histoire de libérer une cellule.

Il regarda par la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir et vit deux détraqueurs, encadrant un homme. Ils firent rentrer ce dernier de force dans la cellule, la porte se referma et le jeune homme hurlait, frappait la porte de métal de ses poings, et suppliait…

Abandonnant, il s'effondra, sanglotant, murmurant des prières insensées.

Sirius le reconnut très vite. Remus. Oh Remus, qu'il craignait de ne plus jamais revoir, il s'était retrouvé dans cet enfer, avec lui, à partager sa cellule, ce qui était devenu son seul monde.

Il s'empara de sa couverture et la posa sur son dos, histoire de le réchauffer, de le consoler. Surpris, Remus le regarda, et la haine perla à ses yeux quand il le reconnu.

« TOI ! »

Sirius resta silencieux et attendit que l'ouragan passe. Il hurlait qu'il allait le tuer, lui, qui n'était qu'un monstre, un sale traître. Sirius, traître, à cause de toi, James et Lily, Harry ne connaîtra jamais ses parents, et pauvre Peter, tu étais notre ami, Sirius, traître.

Les cauchemars qu'il subissait depuis son arrivée à Azkaban lui revenaient, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, la terrible migraine le reprenait, des sueurs froides. Toujours, il devait se battre contre la folie, qui pouvait le prendre irrémédiablement à chaque instant. Et Remus qui continuait de pleurer, et de lui cracher sa haine.

Un peu plus, il allait lui sauter dessus pour le frapper, voire même le tuer. Mais Remus n'était pas comme ça. Remus, il avait une classe, une grande classe qui l'empêchait d'attaquer qui que ce soit.

« Remus. Ta gueule. Finit par dire Sirius. Tu as tout faux. Je n'étais pas le gardien du secret. Ils ont changé au dernier moment. »

Remus le regarda, ébahi, puis il eut un regard soupçonneux :

« Tu mens !

- Hélas non. C'est Peter le traître, pas moi.

- C'est pour cela donc, que tu l'as tué ?

- J'ai essayé.

- Il est mort, on a trouvé qu'un doigt. Tu aurais pu au moins faire ça de façon propre.

- Il s'est coupé un doigt et s'est transformé. J'espère juste qu'un piège à rat aura eu raison de lui. »

S'ensuit un silence pesant. Sirius était assis sur sa couchette, Remus s'accroupit dans le coin opposé.

« Pardonne moi. Dit-il.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu es là pourquoi ?

- Lycanthropie, fit-il sombrement. »

Il baissa son regard et termina son explication :

« La nouvelle ministre de la magie, Ombrage, a décidé d'enfermer tous les Hybrides. Et comme il n'y a bientôt plus de place à Azkaban, on met plusieurs personnes dans une cellule.

- Une chance que ce soit avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. Si ce n'est qu'on va pouvoir regarder l'autre sombrer peu à peu dans la folie, ou mourir. Tiens, on n'a qu'à parier. Le premier à mourir ce sera toi.

- Arrête. Ça fait 5 ans que je tiens le coup, je suis encore là. On peut s'en sortir, tenir bon. A nous deux ce sera encore plus facile.

- L'optimisme. Je trouve ça beau. Je n'ai pas dit que ça prendrait quelques jours. On peut tenir des années comme ça. Mais la seule option qui s'ouvre à nous pour le moment, c'est de mourir.

- On trouvera un moyen de s'évader. On sera les premiers. On se retrouvera tous les deux dans les bois, à marcher, courir, vivre. Tiens, c'est bientôt la saison des cerises. On se gavera de cerises bien juteuses

- J'en ai mangé hier. »

Il éclata de rire.

« C'est tellement absurde, Sirius, hier j'étais chez moi, bien au chaud, en sécurité. Et là je me retrouve avec toi, dans cette putain de cellule, à ne voir que du gris. Même ta peau elle est grise.

- Tu t'y feras, moi aussi je me disais la même chose en arrivant.

- Et donc, à par cueillir des fruits, courir et marcher, qu'est-ce qu'on fera, dehors.

- On s'aimera.

- Tais-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler d'amour. Il n'y peut pas y avoir d'amour au milieu du sang et des cadavres.

- C'est toi qui le dis. Mais on est tous les deux. C'est déjà un bon début pour parler d'amour.

- Tu parles de soleil, d'amour de liberté, alors que ton voisin hurle à la mort, comme si on lui arrachait les ongles. L'autre, à côté, chante depuis tout à l'heure la même comptine. Il est fou, tout le monde est fou ici, et toi le premier.

- Oui je dois être un peu fou. Je l'ai toujours été. »

« _Un deux trois nous irons au bois…_ »

« Mais ferme la ! rugit Remus, en frappant contre le mur. Faites le taire, cette chanson va me rendre fou.

- Si il n'y avait que ça pour te rendre fou ! »

« _Quatre cinq six, Cueillir des cerises…_ »

Sirius se leva, et alla dans la direction de Remus.

« Economise ton énergie. La nourriture est rare ici.

- Comment as-tu fait pour tenir ? Je ne tiendrais pas 3 jours.

- Je pensais la même chose. Dans trois jours je serais fou, et dans cinq, six pieds sous terre. Il suffit juste de se dire que c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on deviendra fou. Non, je tiens encore, je veux voir le lever du soleil demain, oui je le verrai. Puis je veux voir les feuilles tomber de l'arbre juste en face, oui je les verrai. C'est comme ça qu'on tient.

- ça parait presque facile. »

« _Sept huit neuf, dans mon panier neuf… _»

« Il y a autre chose aussi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je voulais te revoir. Te sentir près de moi.

- Arrête. Le seul lien que l'on peut avoir ici, c'est pour s'aider mutuellement à ne pas mourir. C'est impossible de s'aimer. »

Sirius s'approcha et l'embrassa. D'abord surpris, Remus se recula, puis répondit au baiser.

« _Dix Onze Douze, elle seront toutes rouges…_ »

« Tu as peut-être raison. C'est si iréel. » fit Remus, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

---

A ce moment là, Sirius se réveilla. Seul, dans sa cellule.

Remus avait raison. C'était si iréel. _Trop _iréel.

------

_**A vos reviews ! Que vous ayez aimé ou pas ! **_


End file.
